


Someone Had To Say It

by Rubynye



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Colonialism, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Had To Say It

In the middle of lunch (Something Chowder and crackers, but Mark's hungry), Martinez has to say, "You colonized Mars?" in tones of fucking _disbelief_. "You actually said "I colonized Mars"?"

"Hell, yeah!" Mark snaps, remembering wheelbarrows of red soil and getting blown up while making water. "I grew crops, I--"

"You announced your colonialist ambitions to the entire damn planet, man," Martinez points out, gesturing with his fork. "No wonder so much shit happened to you. It was just the native Mars resistance. Self-government for all!"

Mark pauses, thinking about it, then lets the cracker he tosses at Rick's laughing face speak for itself.


End file.
